Forbidden
by La Sacre Ensorceleurse
Summary: Inuyasha, son of Duke Tokushima, is the Crowned Prince of the kingdom of Sylvana. The two governing households, the Tokushimas and the Niigatas. The High Council has made a desision to join the houses in the only possible way; marriage.
1. Chapter 1

_Why, why is this happening? _As I race down corridor after corridor, the sound of clasping metal rings throughout the air; the clatter grows louder with each step I take. My hair is tangled and twisted in every direction; not that it mattered, lives were at stake. All I had thought about was Kouga, and wither or not he was safe. Dashing around a corner into the next hallway soldiers awaited my approach, their weapons and armour covered in blood. _They...they killed one of the white knights...but why and more importantly, how? What could their reason be?_ Finally realising I had been holding my breath I was forced to let it out in a huff, but in doing so the blood stained men turned their hollow eyes towards me. "We've been looking for you, Your Majesty; the High Judge Naraku has been _dying_ to see you." His voice was coarse, and as he drew near the smell of sweat and dried blood reached my nostrils making me gag. "Don't even think about coming any closer."

"Ha, what could you do in your current state? Right now you're noting more than a pathetic human."

He was right...Why now, why tonight did this have to happen; the night of the new moon. "Come now; let's make this as fast and painless as possible. I promise it won't hurt a bit if you just stay _still!"_ The man swung his blade towards me head, I was able to duck just in time. Strands of dark hair flouted gentle to the ground, now covered in blood. _Think of something, think of something! If you don't do something soon you'll die. _I continuously kept on avoid his strikes, but I can't keep this up forever...

Falling awkwardly into the wall the soldier held his sword to my throat. "Now, Inuyasha Benvolum Famata Tokushima, prepare to meet thy doom." Bringing his hand back I closed my eyes hoping it would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months earlier

_Swing, parry, dodge, slash..._

As Miroku swung his staff towards my head, I stepped to the right; swiping my foot into his lower back. Letting out a sharp squeal of pain he fell to his knees. "Hey, why...don't you play-far for...once?" He weaved, out of breath.

"Your one to talk; you disarmed me the first chance you got."

"Yah, well...it just made the slat even..."

Reaching out my hand to Miroku, I pulled him to his feet and watch him brush the dirt of his robes. "You know Inuyasha, I don't see why you train so hard. I mean it's not like anyone's going to let you take part in any war."

"Yah, well it's just something to do to pass the time. I can't leave the manor after all." Glancing up at the sky a single bird flew over head. There wasn't a cloud in sight and it was unusually hot today; sweat trailed down my forehead and soaked the rest of my body. We had been out here for hours simple sparring...and what would it ever matter? _Nothing, that's what, damn that Sesshomaru. _Grabbing the hilt of my discarded sword I turned into a battle stance. "Come on, Miroku, let's do this."

"But Your Highness, wouldn't it be best to end here for today? After all we have been out here since mid-day..."

"Once more than we can call it quits!" I barked at him. _I have some frustration I need to get out._ With that Miroku picked up his weapon and readied himself.

Slowly circling keeping constant eye on the other, neither of us attempted to make the first move. Staff in hand, held protectively in front of him, Miroku didn't blink; he didn't even take his eyes way from my face. It's as if he's trying to see inside me head. _There an opening!_

Miroku had lunged forward to ram hisstick my stomach. Sliding under his legs at the last moment I grabbed one of his feet and pulled. Landing onto the large stones of the manor's courtyard Miroku let a small grunt escape between his he could turn around I brought my blades edge against the side of his neck. I could clearly make out within his fear struck eyes my expression. So cold and unemotional, it was if I had no life in me. Heaving out a sigh, I lowered my blade.

"You beat me again. What was it, about ten seconds this time? Honestly, if you keep this up I might actually end up dead on of these days."

"I'm sure the maids wouldn't mind"

"How could you say such a thing? You know they just like to play hard to get."

_Yah, I'm sure that's it._ Rolling my eyes I walked away from the lecherous servant. I needed time to be alone...just to think. _Mother._

How long had it been since she died? It couldn't have been more than a year, and yet it feels like I can still see her sitting beneath one of the cheery trees in the garden, sun light creating a halo around her dark hair. As a child I would often find myself running towards her each time I saw her, book in hand reading aloud to herself. Books on history, politics, art; these were the ones she frequently chose to read. Even know they bored me I would still listen, because the words came from her. I never wanted these times to end. I wanted to e with her forever, to just sit there on her lap as she held me close to her heart. But it was foolish to think it could never end, all things eventually have an end. Weither you want them or not...

"Your Highness."

Snapping out of my memory, I looked up from the marble floor to face one of the knights. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but His Grace requests your presence in the Drawing Room at once." Bowing slightly, the rather plump soldier turned to return to his duties. _What could it be that father wants?_

***

Knocking on the gigantic carved door to the Drawing Room, I waited impatiently for a response. I picked up a slight grumble which I assumed meant "Come in." Pushing the door open with ease I walked into the hall. Dimly light, the room seemed tragically gloomy. Father sat before the enormous fire place at the far end of the room. Placing my hand onto the back of his chair I gazed down at him. The flames cast dim shadows across his face and silver hair. He looked tired, much more so than usual. The strains of war between the two regions must finally be catching up with him. "There you are my boy. I need you to hurry to your room and change immediately. We're having an important guest tonight and I need you to appear to be half decent. I've already called the maid to have your best clothes laid out for you."

"Alright, but why?"

"Does it matter? I need you to be there and that's that. Now hurry off; we cannot afford to have any delays. Everything must be perfect..."

"No need to get all worked up. But, who's coming?"

He didn't answer me, instead for minutes he continued to stare into the ambers dancing in the hearth. When he final answered it was the last thing I had expected or even wanted to hear. "Your brother..."

_Sesshomaru, what does the bastard want!_

"I'm not coming to dinner."

Digging his hands into the arms of the chair he stood up and turned to look me in the eye. A moment ago he had looked so frail and fragile, but now erected to his true height, he once again became the strong and powerful man I had looked up to as a child, the man I was proud to call father. But at this very moment the only thing I felt towards him as utter fear. "You will attend and that is final. I will not allow you to disgrace this family's name. You may not be on the best of terms with your brother at the moment, but you will attend this meeting."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Besides all official matters are to be made in private; as you've told me so many times as a child."

"Rules can be changed."

"Even if they can, there would be no reason why _His Majesty_ would want to see me."

"Actually son there you are wrong. Sesshomaru does want you there."

Sesshomaru _wants_ me to be there? That can't be right! He hates me more than anything; everything he has done proves that. Clenching my hands into fists, I could feel my nails digging into my flesh. Blood, I could feel the slightest trickle of blood between my fingers. "And why, would he want me there?"

"Because, son, his reason for coming here is _you_."


End file.
